Hurt
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Naruto is fed up with being treated the way he is. Especially by Kakashi. With Naruto finding a companion in a mysterious person, Kakashi needs to make sure Naruto is safe from the blonde's mysterious new friend...while making up with the blonde himself.
1. Hurt Myself

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
Story: Naruto is fed up with being treated the way he is. Especially by Kakashi. With Naruto finding a companion in a mysterious person, Kakashi needs to make sure Naruto is safe from the blonde's mysterious new friend. While making up with the blonde himself.  
Set after Sasuke returning to Konoha.  
Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
Warnings????  
Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers  
A/n: Based on Black-Panther Lover's 'Dreamers,' done with her/his permission. The mysterious person's looks is sort of based on my sweetheart Bradley Crawford, from Weiss Kreuz.

**Hurt  
**_Chapter One: Hurt Myself_

Naruto grinned, hurrying towards Kakashi. It was going to be his birthday soon and he wanted a favor from his sensei, hoping for once he would be the focus of attention.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" he called out, watching as the silver-haired jounin turned around and looked at him curiously.

"Yes, Naruto? What is it?"

"I was wondering…anou sa, will you train me?" Naruto asked, feeling shy somehow.

Kakashi flinched, "Sorry, Naruto. I can't. You'll have to find someone else to train you."

"Why, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked, feeling hurt but not willing to show it.

"I have to focus on Sasuke. Maybe later, Naruto…"

Clenching his jaw, Naruto glared at him, "'_Ninja who don't follow orders are trash, but ninja who leave behind their teammates are worse than trash_.' What are you, sensei?" he hissed, lashing out.

Kakashi's eyes widened and Naruto saw the jounin's mouth move underneath that mask, but the blonde had already turned and began to walk away. He wasn't willing to hear anything.

"I don't want a sensei who would leave his teammates behind anyway," Naruto sneered, saying over his shoulder.

As soon as he left, Naruto choked on his breaths and ran. He reached his home, collapsing inside and wondering why it was always Sasuke. And now Kakashi probably really did hate him.

All he wanted was for Kakashi to care or to at least take time to train him, if for nothing else.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

For Kakashi, he felt as if he had failed and dropped dead. Naruto's words hurt, but more so because they were true. He didn't mean it like that; Sasuke did need to be focused on.

But so did Naruto, he realized.

He grimaced, wondering how he could make it up to Naruto. He remembered time and time again when he would postpone training Naruto or promise him later and never fulfill those promises. Maybe tomorrow he could take Naruto out to ramen and train him.

Surely that would cheer Naruto up.

Kakashi swallowed thickly, hoping everything would go right tomorrow, and he went in search of Sasuke.

After hours of no luck, Kakashi sighed and went to Ichiraku's. He could pick up something for Naruto and tell the blonde of his plans for tomorrow.

Heading towards the noodle stand, he froze at a very unlikely sight.

Naruto was laughing heartily with a woman, who seemed to be enjoying herself thoroughly with hanging all over Naruto. The blonde jinchuuriki shoved some noodles into his mouth, splashing some broth onto his chin that dribbled down his neck. And the woman scandalously bent her head and licked the juice all the way up to the corner of Naruto's mouth.

Embarrassed and suddenly shy, Naruto laughed it off and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

The woman finally lent back fully, leaning against the counter and fully extending her body, with her crossed legs shifted nearer to Naruto. She tossed her head back and showed a smirk on her face, her eyes gleaming at Naruto.

Kakashi immediately was drawn to her throat, where there was unmistakably an Adam's apple.

_She was a he_.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Finished crying, Naruto drew himself together and stood tall. He wasn't going to let Kakashi get to him. Not this time.

Deciding some ramen would do him some good, Naruto dug around his apartment, looking for his frog wallet. Clean or not, whenever Ero-sennin was around, his money was always going missing and he had to look around his apartment for his cute wallet.

Even if it held only a little money.

Triumphantly holding it in his hands, though he was disappointed at the lack of weight and mass, Naruto escaped his clean but gloomy apartment. Settling onto a chair, he signaled to Teuchi.

"Oi, Oji-san! One miso ramen, onegai!" Naruto shouted.

"Only one, Naruto?" Teuchi teased.

"Maa, Ero-sennin ripped me off again. I can only afford one," Naruto pouted.

"I can pay whatever else this one wants," a soft voice cut in.

A young woman, maybe in her twenties, sat herself next to Naruto and gave him a small smile. She seemed nice and very pretty, Naruto noted. She had long, dark blue hair that for some reason Naruto itched to touch. Her amber eyes bored into him intensely, but he didn't feel intimidated. Only comforted.

"My name is Minoke Tsuna. You are?" she smiled at him.

He blushed red, "Anou, my name's Naruto, Minoke-san…"

"You're so adorable, Naruto-kun! Please, just call me Tsuna. Okay?"

"Okay, Tsuna. If it's fine with you."

"And before you go on thinking I'm a woman, I'm a man," 'she' said suddenly.

"Nande yo?!" Naruto shot straight up into his seat.

Now that he looked closely, Tsuna really was a man.

"Anou sa! Forgive me for assuming something like that!" Naruto turned red again.

"It's okay," Tsuna smiled and ruffled his blonde locks. "Demo, you should start eating your soup before it gets cold. I can pay for anything else you want, though."

"Um, not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but why are you offering? You don't know me…and if you did, you should hate me," Naruto muttered the last part.

"I just like you. You seem like a very nice person. And you're cute," Tsuna winked at him.

"Maa! Don't tease me," Naruto scowled, flinging a naruto at the bluenette. But his eyes were laughing.

The hour went by and Tsuna kept teasing him, boldly touching and hanging all over him. Naruto laughed easily with Tsuna, finding himself enjoying this time with the stranger.

Unthinkingly, especially knowing Tsuna's character, Naruto shoved some noodles into his mouth and felt some of the broth drip down. He lifted a hand up to wipe it, but Tsuna's hand blocked his, clasping it and lowering it back onto Naruto's lap before leaning forward and languorously letting his tongue glide up to his mouth.

Not knowing what to do in this kind of situation, Naruto felt very shy and awkward, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his head slowly in embarrassment.

Tsuna leant back, comfortably settling himself, smirking at Naruto at the same time.

Thinking it over, Naruto decidedly leant forward himself and shyly pressed his lips to Tsuna's, delightedly surprising the older man.

Someone watching was not as pleased.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Kakashi's eyes glared at the scene, feeling bothered by it. But why should he be bothered? If Naruto was feeling happier, shouldn't _he_ be happy that his pupil was no longer angry about earlier?

But for some reason, the scene was driving him crazy. Yet, he couldn't drag his eyes, much less his feet, away from the two.

"Naruto, can I talk to you?" he cut in, his voice oddly soft.

Naruto jerked away, his eyes wide. Their eyes caught and Kakashi knew Naruto could see the pain in his eyes, even if Kakashi didn't know why it was there. He only hoped Naruto would be considerate enough to let them talk in private.

"Sorry, Tsuna, I'm going to go. I'll talk to you later?"

This _Tsuna_ smiled at his Naruto and nodded, "Of course. It was nice meeting you, Naruto. I had a great time. I'll just go ahead and pay for your food and I'll be on my way as well."

"Thanks for everything!" Naruto smiled, moving away and heading towards Kakashi.

They had just met? And all of that just happened?

Feeling oddly angered by the knowledge and the situation, Kakashi stiffly waited for Naruto to reach him before roughly grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the stranger.

He headed to the only place he could deem private enough for the conversation he wanted.

Kakashi's apartment.

Started 4/8/07 –Completed 4/8/07


	2. Hurting You

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
Story: Naruto is fed up with being treated the way he is. Especially by Kakashi. With Naruto finding a companion in a mysterious person, Kakashi needs to make sure Naruto is safe from the blonde's mysterious new friend. While making up with blonde himself.  
Set after Sasuke returning to Konoha.  
Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
Warnings????  
Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers

**Hurt  
**_Chapter Two: Hurting You_

"Naruto, you know it isn't safe to talk to strangers like that," Kakashi reprimanded as soon as they were safely inside.

Naruto didn't answer, feeling bewildered and yet angered by his sensei's actions.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have went off on you like that…I shouldn't be so distant from you either. We need to talk, Naruto," Kakashi suddenly went remorseful.

The blonde felt more bewildered now than angry, letting his sensei continue.

"Earlier, what you said –"

"Um, Kakashi-sensei –" Naruto cut in, but Kakashi continued anyway.

"No, Naruto. You were right. I focus so much on Sasuke that I neglect you at times. And it's wrong of me. I want to spend time with you, don't think otherwise. But there are things in my past that drive me to do things I don't do normally."

'_Obito, Sasuke is your cousin. But Naruto means so much to me. Forgive me for not taking care of your kin for now on, not if I want Naruto to…__**be**__ with me.'_

Kakashi didn't understand what he meant by the end of that thought, but he'd rather not delve on it with Naruto sitting right in front of him.

"Forgive me for being so blind…I didn't mean to not see your wants," Kakashi pleaded softly, kneeling in front of Naruto and holding onto his hands.

The jinchuuriki blushed, feeling shy. Being like this, with Kakashi, brought up the forbidden feelings Naruto tried so hard to bury deep inside of him. His heart was pounding and he saw Kakashi move just an inch closer.

Naruto instinctively plunged forward, surprising Kakashi, and landing a firm kiss on the jounin's lips.

Frightened of what he'd see, Naruto stood up and fled from the man.

He shouldn't have done that, much more than he shouldn't have said those words earlier.

+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Kakashi stayed still, shocked at the new events. Naruto, his student –his _neglected_ student –had just kissed him. Not on the cheek, but on the lips!

It wasn't a friendly one either…

It was sure, though trembling, and almost as if Naruto liked him. In that way.

Shaking out of his stupor, Kakashi stood up and tried to sense where Naruto had gone. There. The Hokage Monument.

He began his way there, hoping Naruto could clear things up for him…just as Kakashi finally understood what he was feeling.

He used all the speed he could muster, hurrying so that he may reach Naruto before anything happened. Whether it was of Naruto's doing or someone else's…

He slowed down when he reach the monument, feeling anger creep up at the sight of Tsuna talking to Naruto. He wasn't willing to lose Naruto to Tsuna, not now that he and Naruto had made some kind of connection.

"Right on time, Hatake-san," Tsuna grinned.

Kakashi stopped, looking between the confused Naruto and the scheming Tsuna.

"What's going on…?" Kakashi asked, suspiciously looking at Tsuna.

"A forged connection," and everything went black for both Kakashi and Naruto, both of whom fell to the floor.

For stage two, Tsuna needed them to both be in their respective homes.

_A five year old Naruto was crying, bruises all over him from the last beating he had received from the villagers. He hiccupped and looked up to see a silver-haired man staring at him. The one eye he had was glazed, making Naruto nervous._

_In a quick moment, the man had completed a set of seals and a huge blaze of fire headed towards Naruto. Panicking, the blonde ducked and avoided most of it, but he was still severely burned. _

_The cycloptic man looked again at him before stumbling away._

"_Kakashi-sensei," twelve year old Naruto shyly tugged on the jounin's sweater. _

"_What's that, Naruto?" Kakashi asked._

"_Um…never mind," Naruto said quickly, running away._

_Kakashi stared confused, wondering what all that was about. _

"_Huh, never figured you for a drinker, Kaka-sensei," fifteen year old Naruto sat next to his sempai. _

_Kakashi grunted, swirling the liquid in his glass. Naruto rolled his eyes, "Anyway, since I just returned from training with Ero-sennin, you owe me some ramen."_

"_I don't drink a lot. I'm horrible at holding my liquor. One drink leads to another and then I'm plastered. I guess…I'm a heavy drinker?" Kakashi suddenly said the last sentence, as if confused. _

_Naruto sighed and almost laughed, if it weren't for the fact that it was Kakashi and the thought of him being a heavy drinker was incredulous. _

"_Come on. You aren't going to be able to go home without some help," and then a thought occurred to him. _

_A few days later, Naruto met with Kakashi at the training grounds, preparing to keep practicing his modification of the Rasengan. _

"_Kakashi-sensei? I…forgive you," Naruto suddenly said, quietly. _

"_Um…okay…I'm sorry…" Kakashi smiled, his mixed eyes looking helpless and confused._

_That smile made Naruto's heart beat fast, becoming loud to the jinchuuriki's ears. Even if he didn't remember, even if Kakashi was just apologizing without knowing why, it made Naruto feel…__**good**__ somehow._

_He looked into Kakashi's eyes and felt himself fill with a new love. _

Groaning, Kakashi woke up. He felt like crap. Then the images came unbidden into his mind and he remembered those lost memories he had with Naruto, understanding now what Naruto had been talking about.

Feeling cold all of a sudden, Kakashi stood up and decided he needed a drink. He couldn't handle remembering harming Naruto the way he did, and then being ignorant of it.

After only an hour, though it was quite dark out, Kakashi was definitely plastered. He walked out of the bar, his feet leading him somewhere. He didn't really pay attention until he was right in front a very familiar door.

Naruto's door.

Swallowing thickly, his mind in a haze, he broke the lock and walked in. He stumbled around, finding Naruto's curled and sleeping form on his bed. Grinning drunkenly, he moved forwards and tumbled onto the bed, hovering over the still form of the blonde.

"Naruto," he heard himself huskily whisper.

Giggling like he had just read Icha Icha, Kakashi leant forward and slid his tongue from the bottom of Naruto's jaw to behind the tip of his ear. Naruto shivered and began to groggily wake up.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi cocked his head to the side, before his drunken grin returned and he plunged forward and captured Naruto's lips.

When the jounin began to go beyond, Naruto started to struggle. But beyond what he was doing, Kakashi wasn't aware of anything else but Naruto, himself, and feeling.

Started 4/8/07 –Completed 4/8/07


	3. I Hurt Myself by Hurting You

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Naruto, and I never will. I'm only saying this because I'm at gunpoint. I do own Naruto…I mean I don't!  
Story: Naruto is fed up with being treated the way he is. Especially by Kakashi. With Naruto finding a companion in a mysterious person, Kakashi needs to make sure Naruto is safe from the blonde's mysterious new friend. While making up with blonde himself.  
Set after Sasuke returning to Konoha.  
Spoilers: Eh, not really.  
Warnings????  
Pairings: KakaNaru, NaruOthers  
A/n: Sorry guys, but this is it. This is just a three-shot. It's only supposed to encompass and clear out Black-Panther's story, so now that we've got that done in chapter two there's only a conclusion left, ne? Gomen, gomen that it's ended so shortly...

**Hurt  
**_Chapter Three: I Hurt Myself by Hurting You_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything. _

_I'm sorry for being a coward._

_I'm sorry for loving you._

_You're not sorry at all…_

Naruto whimpered, feeling the cold bite into his naked form. Not even the warmth radiating from his sensei's body touched him.

He felt it, but it didn't seem _real_.

All Naruto wanted to do was run away, slip from the bed and start running. But he couldn't, it wasn't in him to run. There was nothing in him anymore. No will, no heart…only the cold.

He choked back the sob that wanted to come out, feeling as if to make a noise would make it all be true and Naruto would have to come face to face with reality.

He felt no comfort finally sharing a bed with Kakashi…this wasn't how he had wanted it to be.

* * *

Kakashi yawned, stretching until he froze as his hand came into contact with skin. Breath halting in his throat, he sat up and saw a familiar room that didn't belong to him. He looked over to the body.

And held back the scream and remorseful howl.

Instead, he slipped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, flinging himself over the toilet and vomiting. He felt sick. Sick with himself.

'_Kami-sama, how could I?'_

This time, he remembered much more quickly the events that happened as he was drunk. He vomited even more, tears leaking out of his eyes. He remembered every touch and every struggled movement.

He remembered whispers and cries of refusal.

Drunk grins and teary faces.

He let out a sob and leant over the toilet again, feeling dirty himself – as if _he_ was the one who had been violated.

His body tensed as he felt a small hand rub circles on his back. He looked back to see a quiet and plain-faced Naruto, who started biting his bottom lip when he saw Kakashi staring disbelievingly at him.

"I…forgive you," Naruto smiled sadly.

Kakashi launched himself at Naruto, sobbing more wildly than before, pleading for forgiveness and screaming out 'I'm sorry' over and over.

* * *

"Ah, thank you, Hokage-dono," Tsuna smiled reassuringly.

"It is no problem, Otokage-dono," Tsunade smiled back.

"But I'm sure it's asking so much of you, picking one of your best shinobi to be my diplomat. You understand though, how enamoring Naruto-kun could be."

"Aa, though he can be quite the brat. You have seen to who would be Naruto's back up and body guard?"

"Hai, I've taken care of it. I've found a very likeable candidate. Though, I must admit, it's more to do with how fun it will be to see how much more chaos I can cause between the two."

"Hn, just don't cause too much trouble. Naruto is my adopted otouto," Tsunade warned.

'_A little too late for that…_' the Otokage grinned in his mind.

"Demo, thank you for usurping the Sound village. It is a great relief to all of the Great Shinobi nations that Orochimaru has lost even more power."

"It's my pleasure. And now the snake's on the run. I'm rather in the mood for eating some snake fodder," Tsuna grinned maliciously.

"Don't we all?" Tsunade sighed dramatically.

"I must be off to inform that cute little blonde of yours of his new job," he winked at her before standing up and bowing his leave.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry."

"I know, sensei. I know," Naruto soothed.

He swept a hand through Kakashi's silver hair, whispering comfort that should be said into his ear. But Naruto saw that right now, he was stronger than Kakashi. Kakashi needed him.

Hesitatingly, Naruto pulled Kakashi's head up and looked down into his eyes. Licking his lips, Naruto leaned down and once again kissed Kakashi firmly.

Kakashi tensed before desperately swallowing the kiss, grasping tightly onto Naruto's arms.

"Knock, knock," a cheery, unwelcomed voice cut in.

They snapped their heads apart and looked at the intruder, Naruto averting his eyes to the right of Tsuna as Kakashi glared.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi snarled.

"Maa, don't be so hostile. As of the new treaty between me, the new Otokage, and your Hokage, I have been given permission to select you for a mission. So pack up and drag your love slave with you, sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you at the gate, my love!"

Tsuna disappeared and the two were left alone.

Leaning his forehead against Kakashi's, Naruto spoke, "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course!" Kakashi fervently said.

"…We need to talk soon."

Things felt like they kept repeating.

Started 4/8/07 –Completed 4/8/07


End file.
